The Nutcracker Hetalia Style
by Nathalie335
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Little Feliciano receives a Holy Roman Empire nutcracker, and is pulled into a magical and crack filled adventure. APH parody of the famous Christmas ballet story
1. Chapter 1

Merry belated Christmas! I had actually been planning this story for a while, but I am such a procrastinator.

Anyways, I thought this would be epic. The classic Christmas story "The Nutcracker", Hetalia style!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, somewhere slightly east of middle Europe. Little Feliciano was staring longingly at the plate of canolis upon the table.

"Ve… so yummy…" his thoughts were interrupted by a disapproving Roderich picking his up by the scruff of his dress.

"Those are for the party, Feliciano. Wait until then."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Be patient." The Austrian sighted and set him down. "Go help finish setting him up" the small child cheered and ran off to join his brother Lovino, who was in a grumpy mood as usual. Elizaveta smiled and out an arm on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't fret, Roderich. The party will be great. Aw, little Feli looks so adorable in that dress!"

"Yes, it will be splendid. My friend Tchaikovsky is even providing the sound track." He waved at the composer down in the orchestra pit. "Hopefully Gilbert Bellchmidt won't show up this time…"

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. The guests, mostly European, were mingled amongst themselves and the children were playing with the toys under the Christmas tree. The toys included American soldiers, a Canadian Mounty, and a Japanese samurai doll. (No one questioned why there were American and Japanese toys at a European Christmas party.)

"Ne, big brother, wasn't that dancing fun? I had fun! Did you?" Feliciano asked cheerfully, poking Lovino.

Lovino shoved him away "Shut up, idiot! It was stupid!"

"Grandpa Rome is coming tonight! It'll be great! We'll eat pasta and do art and sing and_"

"You're annoying!"

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" came what was supposed to be a mysterious arrival. "Grandpa Rome!" Feliciano cheered

", Hi my adorable little grandkids! Aw, you look especially adorable tonight!" he coddled as he hugged them tightly.

"Oi Grandpa, are you gonna do anything special tonight like usual?" Lovino asked

"Of course! I brought lots off stuff, including these dolls here" He winked at the beautiful women hanging onto his arm.

Some time later, after the amusing situation where Elizaveta whacked Gilbert with her frying pan under the mistletoe, Grandpa Rome handed Feliciano a box. "Here's a special gift for you, Feli" Feliciano squealed happily and tore off the shiny paper and opened the box. Inside was what seemed like a wooden doll of a small blond boy wearing a black cloak, white ruffled tie and a big black and gold hat. There was a lever on his back and he a hinged gaping jaw. "Ve, neat! What is it?"

"This is a nutcracker" "LOL nutcracker" someone chortled. "He is the Holy Roman Empire. He was a great nation"

"Thanks Grandpa Rome! I love him!" Feliciano hugged the nutcracker in happiness and began to dance with it.

"Let me see it!" Lovino demanded, grabbing for the nutcracker.

"No!" Feliciano protested.

It was during that tug of war that Lovino some how ended breaking the nutcracker, which sent Feliciano into tears.

"Now, now, don't cry Feli! We can easily fix it! Someone get the glue!"

Feliciano was still crying when someone handed the nutcracker back to him, mostly fixed except for some bandages. "There you are Feliciano, good as new!"

His face instantly brightened up "Yay!" He hugged it and started to dance with it again.

"Now Feliciano, I hoped that you learned a valuable lesson about how to take care of your toys and_" Roderich stopped when he saw that Feliciano was fast asleep, still hugging the nutcracker in his little arms. An "Aaaawwww!!" Came from the fan girls.

Later that night, around midnight, Feliciano snuck back downstairs, shivering in his frilly little nightgown. He smiled as he saw his beloved nutcracker and picked it up, scaring off a trio of trembling Baltic mice.

"There you are, Holy Roman Empire! I missed you. But I'm back now! Even if it is dark and scary and there's a bunch of mice and_" He tripped on the rug and fell on his face, luckily said rug prevented any injuries. But it still kind of hurt. "Ow…"

When he looked up, he noticed that the whole room seemed a LOT bigger. And that the toys were moving on their own. And the evil looking mice coming towards him.

TBC!

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who already reviewed and watched this story! It makes me happy^^ I'm glad you like it so far!

Now, onto the next chapter!

* * *

It took Feliciano a few seconds to realize that somehow maybe he had magically shrunk, and that there were giant evil looking mice coming towards him.

He screamed, running away as fast as his little feet would carry him. Just then he heard the slice of a sword, and felt a pair of arms hold him. Feliciano blinked and looked upon, his face brightening in joy when he saw whom it was.

"Holy Roman Empire!" The nutcracker was alive, and his size (Well, maybe a couple of inches taller).

He gave a small smile and held his hand. "Don't worry Feliciano. I'll protect you!"

"Ve~" There were sparkles and flowers in the background at this scene. The Nutcracker, Holy Roman Empire, led her to under the Christmas tree, where the rest of the toys were.

"Where did all these mice come from?"

"They're tying to take over the world, and they're going to attack us! So we are going to fight back," one toy soldier said. He was wearing an American army uniform, camouflage pattern included. "Luckily, I am a real American Hero, so I am going to save the day!" He flashed a grin and gave thumbs up. The others just rolled their eyes and coughed. "Anyways, I'm Alfred, the hero, and this is my Canadian brother, erm… what's his name again… um…"

"It's Matthew…" The Mounty said quietly, though no one listened to him.

"And I am Honda Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you." The samurai introduced himself, giving a bow.

"We must defeat the mice and protect the kingdom. " Said Holy Roman Empire "Their leader is named Ivan Braginsky"

"Apparently who wants the whole world to be one with him, or something like that."

"And what is wrong with being one with Russia?" A Russian accented cheerful voice came up. A tall young man wearing a long coat and a scarf suddenly was there. He had mouse ears and tail, and a lighthearted yet creepy smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing here, Ivan?!"

"I got tired of waiting, so I came to say hello. Also I was looking for my little Baltic friends. Have you seen them?" The Russian mouse king stated.

"No, we haven't. And we're almost ready, so buzz off, you communist bastard!" Alfred said angrily.

"Very well then, I shall see you soon. And don't be too surprised if you lose. All shall become one with Russia sometime, Da? Kolkolkolkol…" Ivan walked off, still wearing that eerie smile.

"Told you he was creepy. So little girl, will you fight with us?"

But Feliciano was already hiding in the corner, waving a white flag.

"…I'll take that as a no. Oh well, cue battle scene!"

The battle scene was cued. Toys and mice rushed at each other, engaging in a possibly bloody battle, but since this is a comedy story, it was just shown as an animated cloud of dust and stars with the sound of clashing punches and swords. There was still the music of the battle scene coming from the orchestra pit.

Feliciano fearfully peeked out of his hiding place and watched the battle. He was shocked to suddenly see Holy Roman Empire battling against the king, wooden sword versus water pipe.

"Holy Roman Empire!" He wanted to go and help him, but he was too scared. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw a shoe. Unfortunately, the shoe missed Ivan, though it did knock on the mouse hole.

Though door cracked open and a girl wearing a bow in her hair peeked out with a rather scary aura. "There you are, Brother. I've been looking all over for you!"

Ivan paled in fright, hearing the voice of his deranged younger sister. "Oh no, she found me… RETREAT!!" He ran off, Natalia chasing him earnestly. "I LOVE YOU BROTHER!! WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?! LETS GET MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED!!!"

"Yeah! We defeated him! Good thing you found his weakness!" Alfred cheered. But Feliciano wasn't listening. He was crying by Holy Roman Empire, who lay badly injured.

"…Oh."

"Oh Holy Roman Empire! Please don't die! You're so wonderful, and I love you!" Sobbing, Feliciano leaned over and kissed him.

Suddenly, Grandpa Rome appeared. "Hi little Feli!"

"Grandpa Rome?"

"I am here with good news. Holy Roman Empire is not dead! In fact, the truth is, he is actually a cursed prince. And it looks like your love has broken the curse! By the way, his real name is Ludwig."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! By the way, sorry if I ever get any characters wrong. This is my first tome writing a Hetalia fic.

* * *

There was a flurry of sparkly magic, and where the nutcracker was, there was now a tall young man with slicked blond hair and wearing a princely outfit

Feliciano opened his mouth in awe and delight.

The Nutcracker turned prince blinked in slight confusion, then gave a small smile. "…Thank you."

Feliciano gasped in joy as the magical sparkles surrounded him, turning him into a shiny older version of himself, pretty dress included. The couple came together in a romantic kiss, and the fan girls in the audience went wild.

Grandpa Rome smiled proudly. "Aw, true love! I'm glad my little Feli is happy! But Ludwig had better not do anything to upset him or else!"

The setting suddenly changed into a beautiful winter wonderland.

"Ooh, how pretty! Hey, some reindeer! Maybe we'll see Santa!" Feliciano said excitedly, tugging on Ludwig's arm. Ludwig was about to reply to that when it then dawned on him that Feliciano's voice had suddenly gone from squeaky little girl's voice to a young man's.

"Feliciano, you're a boy?!" He stuttered in shock.

"Ne? Of course I am!" The Italian tilted his head innocently. "So?" Ludwig sighed. Well, he supposed it didn't really matter. He was already in love with him.

"So… now what?" a voice popped up. They were surprised to see Alfred, Kiku and a near invisible Matthew behind them.

'What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in this scene!"

"Yeah, but the fans wanted to see more of us." Alfred said, shrugging "Also, the hero needs to be in more than one scene."

"Also, I am using this as research for my next doujinshi." Kiku stated, jotting something down in his notebook.

"Well, it's always nice to have more friends around!" Feliciano giggled.

"Hmph, fine. Anyway, we are headed for my kingdom, which should be past this forest."

"Yay!"

It started to snow. Lovely snow fairies came out, including some certain young Nordic men.

"Ah, are you the Snow King and Queen?"

The tall Swedish man nodded. "Y's, I 'm Berwald, the sn'w k'ng." He put a hand on the shoulder of the Finnish boy next to him. "'nd this is m' w'fe Tino, the Sn'w Queen.

Tino blushed. "Please don't call me your wife, in public. And I'm not exactly the Snow Queen."

"You sure look like one." Alfred observed. Tino blushed deeper and pouted at the snow-white tutu that had appeared on him. "I'm supposed to be Santa Clause…" He sighed. "Well, You're supposed to head that way."

The snow fell a little bit harder, and the snow fairies began to dance a beautiful epic dance.

Tino Let out a smile and allowed Berwald to lead him into a dance.

"Aw, they're such a nice couple!" Feliciano said, clutching Ludwig's arm. Kiku nodded in agreement and wrote down some more in his notebook.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. To be honest, though I have most of the plot in my head, it takes me a whole day to write one chapter and I often get distracted or procrastinate or get writers block, trying to write out the story and figure out the sentences.

But anyways, here you go my hopefully loyal readers! And though you don't have to, I'd like to read your comments and reviews and look forward to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year everyone!

Here's chapter 4, with more characters.

Also, for those reading this who are not yaoi fans, I am not fully a yaoi fan. I'm just including it for comedic purposes.

* * *

* * *

After a while, they reached the kingdom, which wasn't quite what some would expect.

"So, it's a magical land with Candy Mountains?"

"Yes, it is." Ludwig said stiffly, a bit embarrassed and annoyed. Feliciano, on the other hand, was quite excited.

"Ve, really?! Is there tiramisu and cannolis and amoretti cookies?!"

"Welcome!" they looked down to see a small boy wearing a sailor suit and had little angel wings and a determined smile on his face. "From the great Sealand, I am the mighty fairy angel, Peter!"

"Sealand? What's that?"

"It's a great island nation! Oh, hi Mama and Papa!" Peter waved and ran to hug Tino and Berwald. They smiled and greeted their adopted son, though a flushed Tino mumbled not to call him Mama.

A spotlight came on, and with a flurry of magical sparkles, a young man with angel wings and rather thick eyebrows and wearing a pink tutu floated down.

"Welcome" He said in a posh British accent. "I am Arthur, the Sugarplum Fairy."

There were some sniggers, and then Alfred burst into laughter. "Oh gosh Arthur, YOU'RE the Sugarplum Fairy? And you're wearing that?"

"Sh-shut up, you prat!" The Sugarplum Fairy turned red "It's an important position and I am in charge of the kingdom while the prince is away. And why are you here, Alfred. You're not supposed to be in this scene. Haven't you caused enough irritation already?"

"It's cause everyone loves the hero, Old Man!" Arthur smirked at his friend. "Hey, is there any apple pie here?"

"No, there isn't. Ugh, you haven't changed a bit. Fine, but just don't cause trouble! Oh, and pleasure to see you, Kiku."

"What about me?" Matthew whimpered. Again, no one noticed him.

"Anyways, welcome back, Ludwig. Come, we'll talk about what happened over tea."

"So, this is the girl who helped you?" Arthur said, sipping his tea, eyeing Feliciano dubiously, who was munching on various sweets in happiness.

"Yes, this is Feliciano. Not exactly a girl…" Ludwig answered, rubbing his forehead.

"Hm, I've noticed. And you are sure this is, you know…" Arthur sulked as Feliciano started gagging on thee scones he made.

"Ew! These aren't yummy at all!!" he cried.

Ludwig sighed. It was true that he did find the Italian boy rather annoying and foolish, more so then he first realized, but he couldn't help feeling that he wanted to protect him. That he was so carefree and innocent…

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well then, to celebrate this occasion, I have arranged a special international performance from the subjects of the court. I'm sure it will be very enjoyable, so sit back and enjoy the show."

After a bit, Arthur walked up onto the stage and took out some note cards.

"First up, representing Spain, we have Senor Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

The curtain opened, revealing a smiling young man wearing a matador's outfit.

"Hey, I remember him!" Feliciano said. "Lovino yells at him a lot, but they're good friends! Mr. Carriedo is really nice!"

"Holla! Coma Estas!" The Spaniard waved happily. "For this performance, I am introducing my cute little assistant, Lovi!"

Lovino came out; looking more irritated than usual, and was dressed in a little bull costume. "You owe me big for this, you tomato bastard!"

The cheerful Spanish dance theme came on, and the dance began.

* * *

Yeah, now the fun international dances commence!

I got the Lovino bull idea from various funny fan arts of that on Deviant art.

Anyways, read, enjoy, and maybe review ^^


End file.
